1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to isomeric formyl trimethylbicyclo[2.2.2]oct-7-enes, to their production, and to their use as perfumes.
2. Statement of Related Art:
Bicyclo[2.2.2]octenes are already known as perfumes from the literature. For example, bicyclooctenes substituted by an isopropyl group are described in Chem. Abstr. 76,4021z (1972). Substituted tetramethylbicyclo[2.2.2]octenes are disclosed in CH 611 517.